<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Pass On What You Have Learned by peterstarkss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081473">Always Pass On What You Have Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstarkss/pseuds/peterstarkss'>peterstarkss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Grandpa Tony, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Star wars bonding, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterstarkss/pseuds/peterstarkss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone that Peter Parker was a Star Wars fan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Parker &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peter Parker is a Good Dad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Pass On What You Have Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone that Peter Parker was a Star Wars fan. </p><p>Ben Parker had introduced his nephew to the franchise at a very young age. He had agreed to stay home from work that day after he took one look at the sorrowful little boy wrapped in his favorite blanket on the couch; an apple juice box in one hand and his favorite stuffed bear in the other. May had already left for the hospital and had given strict instructions of rest and liquids. Ben had never been so thankful for his wife’s medical expertise. </p><p>He and May had immediately said yes to becoming his nephew’s legal guardians but it was an adjustment for all of them to have Peter move in and not just be staying for a sleepover. If Ben was being honest with himself, he was still trying to adjust to the role of Dad. The last thing he wanted to do was make Peter feel like he was a burden. Hadn’t the kid already been through enough? Having Peter was the one good thing to come out of the whole ordeal.</p><p>“Hey Pete, not feeling good are ya?”</p><p>Peter simply took another sip from his juice box and nestled further into the couch.</p><p>“You know what makes me feel better when I’m sick? A good movie.” Ben slid the tape into the VCR and sat down next to Peter, careful not to disturb the juice box, now precariously balanced in a crevice of the blanket.</p><p>“Your Dad and I loved these movies.” Ben couldn’t help but smile thinking about his brother. It had taken a long time for Ben or May to even talk about Richard and Mary in front of Peter. They decided that they didn’t want Peter to grow up thinking that his parents were a forbidden subject. They should be remembered and it was their job to tell Peter how much he had been and will always be loved.</p><p>As the THX logo came up on the screen, Peter started to scoot ever so slightly closer to Ben.</p><p>“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….”</p><p>Ben expected him to fall asleep shortly after this, but the kid was always surprising him. When the end credits had started rolling, Peter looked up at him, more awake than ever. “Can we watch it again?”</p><p>Technically, the kid was resting even though May had probably meant she wanted Peter to sleep. </p><p>Looking down into those big brown eyes, Ben knew he couldn’t say no. </p><p>“There’s even more of these movies, bud. Do you wanna see those too?”</p><p>Peter nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” Ben laughed. “Just don’t tell Aunt May.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peter devoured the rest of the saga within a couple of days. Ben was a traditionalist though and wanted to introduce Star Wars to his nephew properly. After blowing through A New Hope, Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi, Peter proceeded to fall in love with just about everything Ben and Richard fell in love with as kids. Secondhand lightsabers and blasters replaced toy cars and trucks and Wicket took Teddy’s place on Peter’s bed. Ben wouldn’t say he was a huge fan of the new trilogy but, hey, more Star Wars is always a good thing right? He even found more things he enjoyed while watching them for a second time with Peter. Much to Ben’s chagrin, Peter proudly stated his favorite movie was Phantom Menace, though Ben suspected he just liked seeing a little kid like himself in the center of the Star Wars universe. </p><p>When Peter went back to school a few days later with his toy X-Wing, he immediately noticed a little boy on the playground orchestrating a fight between a miniature Obi Wan and Darth Maul. Ned Leeds was his name. They were in the same class, but Peter hadn’t been the most talkative since school had started. Peter had been idling by the swings trying to decide the best way to make his approach when Ned noticed him, or rather his X-Wing.</p><p>In an instant, Ned was in front of Peter, introducing himself. “Hi, I’m Ned. Where’d you get Luke’s ship? I’ve been begging my mom for one.”</p><p>“My Uncle gave me it, uh, I’m not sure where he got it.”</p><p>“Awesome. Wanna play?”</p><p>Peter sighed in relief and nodded. “I’m Peter.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>A few weeks later, Ned and Peter were busying themselves with a Lego Millennium Falcon while May ordered out for Peter’s birthday pizza. </p><p>“Hey bud, you ready for a few presents?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Peter shouted excitedly, the legos momentarily forgotten.  </p><p>His favorites that year were undoubtedly the stuffed Chewbacca and a new Star Wars backpack he couldn’t wait to try out. As he finished unwrapping the last gift, Ben slid an envelope towards him.</p><p>“Almost forgot the card, bud. There might be something else in there too.”</p><p>Peter smiled at Yoda telling him ‘It’s your birthday, it is’ when a couple pieces of paper fell out from inside the card. </p><p>It was tickets to the Stark Expo.</p><p>Peter couldn’t believe it. He had been begging his parents to go ever since he had seen footage of Iron Man during the Battle of New York. Richard had given the tickets to Ben for safe keeping as Peter was known for snooping around the house during his birthday and Christmas.</p><p>“Really?” smiled Peter.</p><p>“Your parents wanted to surprise you, baby,” said May.</p><p>Peter sprung out of his chair and made a beeline towards his aunt and uncle, wrapping his tiny arms around their waists.</p><p>Pizza had finally arrived, and Ned was pleased to see they hard ordered him a few slices with pineapple on it. </p><p>“Time for cake!” May announced, retreating into the kitchen. Ben and Peter breathed a slight sigh of relief when she took a store bought cake out of the refrigerator and started putting the candles on top. Peter wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to force down a slice of his aunt’s cake after already being full of pizza.</p><p>Even at 6, technically 7, years old, Peter remembered that birthday as one of the best. As he looked around the table at his best friend waiting excitedly for Peter to blow out his candles, he caught his Aunt and Uncle’s eyes and he thought for the first time since his parents died that things would be ok. </p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>It was opening night for The Force Awakens. Peter had been counting down since tickets had gone on sale months ago. Ben had taken him to see the re-releases of the originals a few years ago but this would be his first official Star Wars movie theater experience.</p><p>Needless to say, Ben was ecstatic that Peter had been so enthused to go see this new trilogy. It had been a tradition with him and Richard growing up and he hoped he would be able to make some new memories with Peter.</p><p>“Ben, are you ready? We should’ve been in line 10 minutes ago!” shouted Peter.</p><p>“You know we have tickets right, kiddo? That’s why we bought them a month ago,” said Ben. He had just finished tying his sneakers when Peter burst through the bedroom door.</p><p>“I know, but I want to make sure we have time to get popcorn and you know I always have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“How could I forget you and your small bladder?” laughed Ben, ruffling his nephew’s slightly curly hair.</p><p>“Ok, ok let’s go.”</p><p>The duo started towards the movie theater and stopped a block away when they realized the line had already begun forming. Peter couldn’t help the “I told you so” look he gave his Uncle. Ben sheepishly grinned back and as he pulled the tickets out of his wallet.</p><p>“Ned’s already dying to go tomorrow night. I promised him I wouldn’t spoil anything.”</p><p>“You know how much pleading it took to get your Aunt to say yes to you going on a school night? Hope it’s worth it,” teased Ben.</p><p>“Oh it definitely will be. You don’t think so?” Peter hesitantly looked up at his uncle.</p><p>Ben grinned and slung his arm around his nephew. “Nah, kid it’s gonna be great. I’m glad you and I get to do this together.”</p><p>“Me too.”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you about your dad and I going to see Star Wars in the theater?”</p><p>Peter shook his head, grateful for the distraction.</p><p>“The first one, I admit, we saw after the craziness died down since tickets were impossible to get. By the time Empire came out, we knew we had to get our butts in that theater. You remember how shocked you were at the end?”</p><p>Peter nodded.</p><p>“Well, times that by 100. There was something about seeing it with a packed house too. I swear it was completely silent for rest of the movie. I know you love A New Hope, but Empire remains superior for me.”</p><p>“What can I say? I love origin stories,” shrugged Peter. </p><p>The line finally began to move as their movie time drew near. </p><p>Suddenly, Peter frantically started reaching for something in his pocket.</p><p>“Wait, hold on Ben. Smile!”</p><p>Before Ben could blink, he saw the flash of Peter’s cell phone. As the dots began to clear, he got a good look at the picture as they settled into their seats.</p><p>Peter had managed to capture their goofy grins along with their matching Star Wars sweatshirts in front of the marquee. </p><p>“Nice one Pete. You gotta print that for me.”</p><p>Peter smiled proudly, putting his phone away as the lights dimmed.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Alright boys, remember to text me when you get back.”</p><p>“No problem, hon,” said Ben. “Peter, you ready or what?”</p><p>“I can’t find it!” shouted Peter.</p><p>Ben gave a quick kiss to his wife as she left the apartment and made his way back to Peter’s bedroom.</p><p>“What can’t you….” Ben’s eyes widened as he opened the door. It looked like a bomb had just gone off in Peter’s room, obliterating his closet. “find?”</p><p>Peter groaned in frustration. “My sweatshirt! I put it out last night and now it’s gone.”</p><p>“Are you sure it’s not under something?” Ben asked, trying to form a path on the floor.</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “I took everything out after I couldn’t find it so yes I’m sure.”</p><p>“C’mon, bud, just put on a t-shirt or something. We’re gonna be late.”</p><p>“No,” said Peter firmly. “I need the sweatshirt. It’s tradition.”</p><p>“Pete, don’t be silly. The tradition is you and I, not some old sweatshirt.”</p><p>Peter sighed, and turned to face his Uncle. </p><p>“I know. I just love that sweatshirt,” he confessed.</p><p>Ben chuckled and picked up a cap from Peter’s desk. “Here, wear this then. This hat looks just as well loved as that old sweatshirt.”</p><p>Peter smiled and threw the cap on, along with a jacket on their way out of the apartment.</p><p>They stopped in front of the same marquee that now read ‘The Last Jedi TONIGHT’ in big black letters.</p><p>“Ok..say cheese!”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Then Ben was gone.</p><p>The bite happened.</p><p>Germany happened.</p><p>Vulture happened.</p><p>Titan happened.</p><p>The Snap happened.</p><p>After the snap, everything was different. Peter tried to focus in school, but half of his classmates were different and it didn’t help that Ned and Michelle hadn’t been blipped and were now at universities. They still talked, but Peter always had the sense that he would never totally fit into their lives. They would remain friends, but they would forever be at different stages in life.  Happy and May had moved in together and Peter was still sleeping on the pull-out couch while May was searching for a bigger apartment. It just felt like he was an outsider in every aspect of his old life.</p><p>He tried to spend most weekends up at the lake house. He loved how different it was from the city and it was a place where he felt like no one was expecting anything from him. Mr. Stark was mostly recovered from The Snap. He was still getting used to the prosthetic and he had to carry an inhaler around with him now, but he was alive and that was enough for Peter. During the week, he desperately looked forward to play dates with Morgan or helping Pepper feed Gerald.</p><p>Even Spider-manning felt different. As he was swinging he would see the signs in apartment windows ‘Welcome back Spider-Man!’ ‘We missed you Spidey!’ and it was just another reminder that things are not the same. </p><p>May surprised him on Friday, as he was packing his overnight bag. He wasn’t expecting her to be home, as he usually would just call her once he got to the cabin to let her know he had arrived safely.</p><p>“Hey baby, you almost ready?” May asked as she appeared in the doorway.</p><p>Peter rolled up a sweatshirt and stuffed it into the backpack. “Just about.”</p><p>May started folding up shirts he had left out on the bed and indicated for him to sit down beside her.</p><p>“I know you still feel out of place here.”</p><p>Peter wanted to object, but found he didn’t have the energy and one look from May made him keep quiet.</p><p>“You know I love you right?” she asked. Peter nodded.</p><p>“Those five years Peter, I would’ve given anything just to have you back with me for one minute. I can’t even imagine how confusing and weird this must all be for you. Just know that I’m here, ok? I’ve always been here for you.” Peter felt his eyes sting as he leaned forward into May’s embrace.</p><p>After a beat longer than necessary, May brought a package out from behind her back.</p><p>“I know this was always a you and Ben thing, but I figured you’d want to have the last one for your collection.”</p><p>Peter froze before he gingerly started to unwrap the gift. The Rise of Skywalker. His chest immediately got tight as his eyes started to water.</p><p>“N…Ned told me they made another one. He wouldn’t tell me what he thought about it until I saw it first.”</p><p>“Ben loved taking you to see those movies. He tried so hard to get me to like them,” she laughed. “I could never get past that whole desert planet.”</p><p>Now it was Peter’s turn to laugh. “May?!” exclaimed Peter. “That’s not even halfway through the first movie!”</p><p>“Hey, I just know I never made it past the desert. He’d put that on and I’d just pass out.”</p><p>“Unbelievable.” Peter shook his head, still laughing at May and discreetly trying to dry his eyes.</p><p>“Thanks May. Maybe I’ll invite Ned to watch it over when he comes home on his break.”</p><p>“I think that’d be really nice, baby,” smiled May.</p><p>The drive to the lake house was mostly silent. Happy still wasn’t one for small talk, five years later. He’s driven himself for the past couple weeks, but Happy had insisted.</p><p>“Hey, Pete. Thank god you’re here. Morgan wouldn’t stop fussing over that damn treehouse,” greeted Tony.</p><p>Peter came up to give him a small hug on his left side. “Oh, right,” sighed Peter. “I told her I’d help her design one this weekend.”</p><p>Peter’s tone took Tony by surprise. He knew better than anyone that his six year old could wear out just about anyone, but Peter was usually full of restless energy by the time he got here on Friday nights. </p><p>“You ok, kid?”</p><p>“Yeah, just had a long week.” shrugged Peter.</p><p>“Well, go on in and get yourself a bowl of chili. Pepper wouldn’t let me help at all so it’s probably edible.”</p><p>Peter smiled and waved goodbye to Happy as he felt his stomach rumble.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to stay for dinner Hap?” asked Tony.</p><p>“No thanks, Tony. I should be getting back,” said Happy. He paused before he got back in the driver’s seat.</p><p>“Look, it might not be any of my business, but I don’t think the kid has been…adjusting that well.”</p><p>Tony frowned, stepping off the porch to meet Happy at the car. “To you and May?”“No..yes..to…all of this.” exclaimed Happy. “He won’t really talk about it with May.”</p><p>“I’ll see what I can do, Hap,” understood Tony.</p><p>Happy breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks Tony. I’ll see you in a few days.”</p><p>The hugged goodbye.</p><p>Tony waved, watching the car get smaller as it turned onto the highway. His thoughts returned to Peter. What’s wrong kid?</p><p>Tony was going to figure it out.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The rest of the night went on as usual. Tony noticed Peter still seemed subdued, but happier than when he had talked to him during the week. </p><p>Morgan had immediately dragged Peter up to her room to begin drafting the tree house. Pepper had negotiated his release on the promise of dessert if she ate most of her dinner. </p><p>Peter really tried to stop yawning during dinner, but as soon as his bowl was empty, Pepper suggested he head up to bed.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” apologized Peter.</p><p>Pepper collected his bowl and placed it on top of her own empty one. “Don’t be silly sweetheart. Get a good night’s sleep because it’s supposed to be a beautiful day for swimming tomorrow.”</p><p>“Yeah!” cheered Morgan. </p><p>Tony turned to look at his daughter, bouncing on her seat. “You, little miss, have to clean that pig sty of a bedroom first.”</p><p>“But Dad!” Morgan whined.</p><p>“No buts! Oh god, I can’t believe I just said that.”</p><p>“Me either.”</p><p>“First warning, Morguna.”</p><p>Morgan opened her mouth but wisely decided to fill it with another scoop of ice cream.</p><p>Peter could watch this banter all night, but his bed was calling his name. He’d be lying if he said having his own room wasn’t a huge draw to come to the lake house. It was a few long weeks of visiting Mr. Stark at the hospital before he had a chance to even visit the lake house for the first time. </p><p>Tony leaned on Pepper and Peter as he gingerly made his way up to the front door. </p><p>“Tony, do you think you can make it upstairs? I think you’d be more comfortable in our bedroom,” suggested Pepper.</p><p>“Whatever you say, dear,” said Tony.</p><p>Once they got up to the second floor, Tony paused and made a left down the hallway. Pepper looked at him questioningly, until he stopped in front of the bedroom next to Morgans.</p><p>“Can you get the door for me, Pete?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Peter didn’t know what to say. This was unquestionably a teenager’s bedroom. A navy comforter covered the twin bed, comic books were piled on the nightstand, classic movie posters were framed on the walls. He then noticed smaller framed pictures on the desk that held a computer that looked strangely like the one he had built from spare parts he found throughout Queens.</p><p>On the desk was one of his favorites of him and Ben along with a picture of him and May smiling wide with cotton candy at Coney Island. Next to the bed was a more recent picture from Tony’s last birthday. It was one of the few group pictures of most of the Avengers. They were all taking turns trying to lift Mjolnir and Pepper had happened to take the perfect picture when Peter lifted it easily above his head and captured most of their shocked faces as well as Thor and Tony’s proud smiles.</p><p>“Wh…what…I don’t understand,” stammered Peter.</p><p>“May called me when they were moving and she was gonna put most of this in storage. She wasn’t giving up on you Pete but it just wasn’t healthy for her to be in that apartment anymore. So I offered to take your stuff up here so you’d have a place to stay.”</p><p>Peter turned quizzically at Mr. Stark, still slightly confused.</p><p>“One way or another, I was gonna get you back, kid.  This may not have been how I’d imagined it, but I knew I was gonna get it done,” stated Tony.</p><p>Peter felt his heart hammering in his chest as he continued to look around the room. </p><p>“Oh, and the best part. FRIDAY, initiate Hibernation Protocol.”</p><p>Immediately, the lights started to dim and blackout shades descended from the ceiling, covering the windows and effectively soundproofing the room.</p><p>“I…thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter whispered, not wanting to hear the break in his own voice.</p><p>“Kid, don’t you think we’re at a first name basis by now?” joked Tony.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Mr. Stark.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Saturday was beautiful, as Pepper predicted.</p><p>Peter and Morgan spent most of the day splashing around in the lake, taking turns jumping off the swing rope Peter webbed to the highest branch. It wasn’t until after he went searching for a change of clothes in his bag, that he noticed what May had slipped into the bottom. Beneath his clothes lay the new Star Wars dvd as well as his favorite well-worn sweatshirt, the yellow outline of ‘Star Wars’ faded looking almost white.</p><p>He was interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>“Pete, can I come in?”</p><p>“Sure,” answered Peter.</p><p>“So, the girls just went to town to get dinner. Hey, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. Nothing. I just noticed…May gave me a present before I left and she must’ve put it in here by accident.”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>Peter picked up the movie and showed it to Tony.</p><p>“Ah, of course. Can’t say Morgan would be happy but we could watch it tonight for movie night, if you want.”</p><p>Peter paled at Tony’s suggestion.</p><p>“Or not,” backtracked Tony. “Are you sure you’re ok?”</p><p>Peter sighed. “It’s just that Star Wars was always something Ben and I did together.”</p><p>A heavy silence filled the room at the mention of Ben. Tony had known about his uncle, of course, but it wasn’t a subject Peter often liked to talk about.</p><p>Tony made his way over to the bed, taking the movie out of Peter’s hands. “I wish I could’ve met him.”</p><p>“Me too. I’ve loved these movies since Ben showed them to me. He gave me all of his toys that him and my dad used to play with. We went to every premiere for these new movies, except…except this one.”</p><p>Tony began to understand everything that Peter wasn’t saying.</p><p>“Aw, Pete.I know these past few months haven’t been the greatest,” eased Tony.</p><p>Peter didn’t need much prodding. Everything that he had been holding in suddenly erupted.</p><p>And Tony just listened. </p><p>He listened as Peter cried about Ned and Michelle, May and Happy, how the world had moved on without him and he was still struggling to catch up. </p><p>“And now, I just…I don’t even know if I can enjoy it without Ben,’ confessed Peter, leaning on Tony’s side.</p><p>“Pete, your Uncle would always want you to be happy. He introduced you to these films so you could have something to enjoy together and for you to pass on to your kids. He wouldn’t want you to stop living your life or avoid things that you love.”</p><p>Hm, this fatherhood thing was coming easier to him in his golden years.</p><p>They continued to sit in silence, but it was considerably lighter than before.</p><p>Peter looked up at Tony and asked as steady as he could muster “Would you watch it with me Mr. Stark?”</p><p>Tony must be getting softer in his golden years too because he had never gotten misty when asked to watch a movie before.</p><p>“I’d love to, kid.”</p><p>Tony was arranging everything for movie night as Peter came downstairs in his sweatshirt and took his usual spot on the couch. </p><p><em>“Mrs. Potts and Miss Stark have arrived, sir," </em>stated FRIDAY.</p><p>“Thanks, FRI.”</p><p>“Honey, we’re home,” exclaimed Pepper, carrying multiple grocery bags and ushering Morgan into the kitchen.</p><p>“Petey look what I got!” said Morgan excitedly. As she flopped on the couch next to Peter, dying to show him her new coloring book, Tony slipped into the kitchen to talk with his wife.</p><p>Peter saw them out of the corner of his eye as he gave appropriate reactions of “Wow! and “Awesome!” as Morgan explained how she was specifically going to color every page.</p><p>“Morgan, honey, how would you feel about going out for dinner?”</p><p>“What about Daddy and Peter?”</p><p>“It’ll just be a girls night. We can go anywhere you want.”</p><p>“Playplace?” asked Morgan.</p><p>Pepper paused before agreeing. </p><p>Morgan screamed in delight.</p><p>Peter thought it was quite ironic that the daughter of one of the world’s wealthiest billionaires loved nothing more than eating at McDonalds and playing in the germ-filled ball pit, as Pepper called it.</p><p>Pepper gave Tony a quick kiss, telling them to enjoy their movie night, as she picked up Morgan and headed back out the door.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that,” said Peter, as Tony joined him on the couch.</p><p>“Do you remember last week’s Lion King incident? It took us 3 hours to get through half the movie.”</p><p>“Good point,” admitted Peter.</p><p>As the crawl started and John Williams’ score soared over the opening scenes, Peter couldn’t help but think of Ben and the good memories these movies brought him. It wasn’t just something that they enjoyed but something that they had bonded over. It gave him something to focus on after his parents, had introduced him to his best friend, and was a huge part of his childhood.</p><p>Watching it with Tony, Peter realized that it didn’t have to be something he shared with just Ben. He had been expecting everything to go back to the way it was pre-Snap. If he kept going then way, he’d be met with disappointment at every turn. Even if things could never go back to the way they were, doesn’t mean that he couldn’t find a sense of normalcy in this world.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and quickly texted Ned that he was watching the latest film.</p><p>
  <em>Ned: “Yes dude! Let me know what you think. Marathon when I get home?”</em>
</p><p>Peter smiled and responded with an affirmative.</p><p>“I can’t believe they brought back Palpatine. At least he got defeated by a Skywalker twice.”</p><p>Both Tony and Peter froze at Tony’s criticism.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, have you watched the other movies?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”</p><p><em>“Boss has watched Episodes 1-8. His most watched is Episode 5: Empire Strikes Back,”</em> interrupted FRIDAY.</p><p>“Traitor,” Tony grumbled.</p><p>Peter smirked and asked FRIDAY to start up A New Hope.</p><p>Tony looked at him quizzically and Peter just shrugged. “What? I love origin stories.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peter thought he’d never be as close with Ned and Michelle as he was post-Snap. Of course he was wrong.</p><p>Ned and Michelle were only sophomores in university since it took the world time to adjust to the Blip and how to resume operating normally. Peter was able to test out early and join Ned at MIT.  Michelle had stayed din New York, splitting her time between school and activism.</p><p>It didn’t take them long to reconnect and for Peter to admit his feelings after his trip to Europe. Michelle had always suspected, after all she was very observant.</p><p>Peter proposed 3 times before Michelle said yes. Not that she didn’t love him, but she had never pictured herself as the married type. </p><p>She finally said yes during a quiet night at home. They had just gone to bed, Peter texting Tony about a meeting in the morning and Michelle doing the New York Times crossword, when Michelle let out a gasp.</p><p>“There’s a typo in this crossword puzzle,” said Michelle, disgusted.</p><p>Peter looked over at his beautiful girlfriend and he knew that this was his person. Time had tried and failed to separate them. They’d always find their way back to each other.</p><p>“Marry me,” stated Peter.</p><p>Michelle put down her newspaper and turned to Peter.</p><p>“Ok,” said Michelle, smiling. Her eyes crinkling.</p><p>Peter took the ring out of his nightstand and placed it on her finger. It was a modest ring. He knew Michelle wouldn’t want anything flashy and he couldn’t really afford a huge karat, even though Mr. Stark had offered to give him a raise multiple times.</p><p>They kissed goodnight and that was that.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Peter had never imagined himself as a father. He could hardly take care of himself, let alone another human being fully dependent on him. </p><p>He and Michelle hadn’t necessarily been trying but they weren’t doing anything to prevent it either. When his son entered the world, Peter was certain his life would never get better than that moment.</p><p>Benjamin Anthony Stark was born on July 30th, 2039, weighing 6 pounds 3 ounces. </p><p>Peter and Michelle preferred to find a place in the suburbs to raise their family. It meant a longer commute for both of them, but they wanted Ben to have a yard to play in and not have to ride the subway unless he had to. </p><p>Peter had retired not long after he and Michelle had started talking about having family, but that didn’t mean he didn’t help out Miles every now and then. Since they were closer to lake house, they often hosted the Starks for dinner and vice versa.</p><p>Michelle and Pepper were nursing cups of tea in the kitchen as Morgan was teaching Ben how to construct his latest block city.</p><p>“Hey, today is May 4th right?” asked Tony.</p><p>“You know it is. Happy May the 4th Tony,” laughed Peter. “Hey Ben, c’mere buddy.”</p><p>Ben abandoned his blocks and wandered over to where Peter and Tony were sitting.</p><p>“Do you wanna watch a movie with me and Grandpa Tony?”</p><p>“Yeah! Can Aunt Morgy watch too?”</p><p>“If she wants to.”</p><p>Morgan had been around her father and brother long enough to know what day this was. “Um, that’s ok Benny. I’ll be in the kitchen.”</p><p>Two hours later and the Starks said their goodnights. </p><p>“I know this is like a holiday for you nerds but please remember it’s a school night,” called Michelle from the kitchen.</p><p>“We will,” replied Peter.</p><p>Michelle came around the corner, holding her swelling belly. </p><p>“Listen to your elders, Parker,” smirked Michelle. “I’m heading to bed.”</p><p>Peter kissed her goodnight and settled back on the couch with Ben.</p><p>“Do you wanna watch the other ones, buddy?” asked Peter.</p><p>Ben nodded enthusiastically, his hair flopping over his eyes.</p><p>“Ok,” laughed Peter, “ok. Just don’t tell Mom.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was initially written for a May the 4th/Peter Parker is a Good Dad challenge. I blame quarantine for this sudden burst of energy.</p><p>I fudged up some of the timeframes of when the movies came out but we gotta do what we gotta do. And yes, I copied Jake and Amy's love epiphamy from B99 :)</p><p>Come chat with me on tumblr- http://peterstarkss.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>